Abnormalize
'Abnormalize '- pierwszy opening anime Psycho-Pass oraz opening Case 1, Case 2 i Case 3 w postaci remixu. Piosenka wykonana została przez japoński zespół Ling Tosite Sigure. Pierwszy raz ukazała się 14 listopada 2012, natomiast 10 kwietnia 2014 została wydana w albumie I'mperfect. Odcinki # Współczynnik przestępczości # Ci, którzy się nadają # Konwencje produkcji # Nikt nie wie, co skrywasz za maską # Nikt nie zna twojej twarzy # Powrót psychotycznego księcia # Symbolika Bletilli Striaty # Reszta jest milczeniem # Rajski owoc # Gra Matuzalema # Wieczerza Świętych Tekst Wersja TV Kanji= 誰にも見せられないもの 頭の中溢れて 間違いさえもない世界へ 迷い込んでる ありえないほど擦り込まれて 目に見えるものだけの世界現象 暴き出せるかな Plastic tactic ねえ誰もおかしくなれないよ 貴様もplastics beautiful world 美しすぎる世界に 僕は何故か光が見えなくて 破裂してゆく心が 無限のreflection Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you Secret remains for you (take's plastics world) 見せかけの色で 未来を暴かないで (take's plastics world) Keep it secret motion |-| Rōmaji= Dare ni mo miserare nai mono Atama no naka afurete Machigai sae mo nai sekai he Mayoi konderu Arienai hodo suri komarete Me ni mieru mono dake no sekai genshou Abakidaseru kana Plastic tactic Nee dare mo okashiku narenai yo Kisama mo plastics beautiful world Utsukushi sugiru sekai ni Boku wa naze ka hikari ga mienakute Haretsu shite yuku kokoro ga Mugen no reflection Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you Secret remains for you (take's plastics world) Misekake no iro de Mirai wo abakanai de (take's plastics world) Keep it secret motion Pełna wersja Kanji= 誰にも見せられないもの　頭の中溢れて 間違いさえも無い世界へ　迷い込んでる 有り得ない程擦り込まれてる 目に見えるものだけの“世界”現象 暴き出せるかな Plastic Tac Tic　もう誰もおかしくなれないよ 貴様もplastic beautiful world 美しすぎる世界に僕はなぜか光が見えなくて 破裂していく心が　無限のリフレクション secret remains for you 見せかけの色と未来を暴かないで fake’s plastic world　keep it secret motion 秘密めいて閉じ込められて 目に見えるものさえも僕のfake show 真実のリバースさ Telecastic Tac Tic もう全て普通に見えるでしょう？ 異常なplastic normal world 無表情過ぎる世界に　無限のリフレクション ここは既にgestalt illusion　誰も何もがバラバラで ホログラムの中を全部　真実色に染めていく secret remains for you　fake’s plastic world すべてを暴けば記憶が今を撃って　僕らは気付いてしまうよ 全てが裏返しになって　幻はもうthe end 真実にさえ怯えてしまう 目に見えるものだけの“世界”現象 偽物が手を繋いで　全てを映してるって 誰にも満たされないもの　頭の中溢れて でも　ここが僕の居場所ならば　満たさないから |-| Rōmaji= Dare ni mo miserarenai mono atama no naka afurete Machigai sae mo nai sekai e mayoikonderu Arienai hodo surikomareteru Me ni mieru mono dake no sekai genshou Abakidaseru kana Plastic tac tic mou daremo okashikunarenai yo Kisama mo plastic beautiful world Utsukushi sugiru sekai ni boku wa naze ka hikari ga mienakute Haretsu shite iku kokoro ga mugen no rifurekushon Secret remains for you Misekake no iro to mirai wo abakanaide Fake's plastic world keep it secret motion Himitsu meite tojikomerarete Me ni mieru mono sae mo boku no fake show Shinjitsu no ribaasu sa Telecastic tac tic Mou subete futsu ni mieru deshou? Ijou na plastic normal world Muhyoujou sugiru sekai ni mugen no rifurekushon Koko wa sude ni gestalt illusion daremo nanimo ga barabara de Horoguramu no naka wo zenbu shinjitsu iro ni someteiku Secret remains for you fakes plastic world Subete wo abakeba kioku ga ima wo utte bokura wa kidzuiteshimau yo Subete ga uragaeshi ni natte maboroshi wa mou the end Shinjitsu ni sae obieteshimau Me ni mieru mono dake no sekai genshou Nisemono ga te wo tsunaide subete wo utsushiterutte Dare ni mo mitasarenai mono atama no naka afurete Demo koko ga boku no ibasho naraba mitasanai kara Wersje Psycho-Pass Opening 1 (Creditless)|Wersja TV Abnormalize - Ling Tosite Sigure Psyho pass OP|Pełna wersja Psycho Pass Sinners of the System OP 1 "Abnormalize" (Boom Boom Satellites remix)|Opening Case 1 Psycho-Pass Sinners Of The System - Movie 2 Opening 60FPS|Opening Case 2 PSYCHO-PASS Sinners of the System Case.3 - Opening Abnormalize|Opening Case 3 Galeria Abnormalize1.png Abnormalize2.png Abnormalize3.png Abnormalize4.png Abnormalize5.png Abnormalize6.png Abnormalize7.png Abnormalize8.png Abnormalize9.png Abnormalize10.png Abnormalize11.png Abnormalize12.png Abnormalize13.png Abnormalize14.png Abnormalize15.png Abnormalize16.png Abnormalize17.png Abnormalize18.png Abnormalize19.png Abnormalize20.png Kategoria:Openingi Kategoria:Muzyka en:Abnormalize